


A Very Daddy Easter - Drarry

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: A Very Daddy Holiday Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Draco, Brat Draco, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg Implied, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry takes Draco camping for Easter, but Draco's a brat, what's a Daddy to do but punish him?





	A Very Daddy Easter - Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> The very daddy holiday series returns with a very daddy easter. Unbetaed.

"Camping? What in gay hell makes you think I'm the sort of person who wants to go camping Potter?" Draco knew he was being a willful brat and he knew he was going to be punished, but there was something about Harry that made him crave the attention he always knew he could get by riling the other man up. Harry would accept nothing less from him. The past two months had been rather busy for the two of them, after learning Draco was pregnant during a routine checkup with his healer in early March, Harry had immediately proposed. The two had settled on a Halloween wedding. Harry wanted to be able to celebrate the day without just having to think of his parents' untimely demise, Draco had been eager to oblige.

“Draco,” Harry said in that stern voice of his that never failed to curl Draco’s toes and make him hard. He was walking a fine line between teasing and insolence.

“But Daddy,” he whined, trying to go for cute. Harry paused mid-step and waited for Draco to catch up to him. Draco tentatively stepped towards the taller man, somewhat nervous he might get a spanking. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the blond towards him and kissed the top of his head.

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll make sure it’s worth your while,” Harry growled.

Draco eyed his fiancé, “Mmm. Gonna shove me up against a tree and fuck my brains out? Come on then, do it,” he purred. Harry growled, shoving Draco up against the nearest tree so they were chest to chest, grabbing his chin tight, with his free hand.

“You’re being a very mouthy brat today,” Harry growled. “Frankly, I should have you sit and think about what you’ve done without so much as touching you.  _But_ since you’re so hellbent on getting fucked up against a tree instead of in the very lovely tent Daddy brought, that can be arranged,” Harry flipped Draco around, shoving his face against the rough bark. Draco whined.

“P-please Daddy, I promise I’ll be good,” he whined. Harry huffed, biting his shoulder.

“When in the six years we’ve been together, have you  _ever_ been a good boy?” Draco pouted. “Don’t get me wrong, if I hadn’t wanted a brat I would never have asked you out, but you’re being particularly ornery today.”

Draco sighed, “Harry why are we here?” he asked, looking around the dense forest. A chill ran through the trees and Draco vaguely wished he’d dressed more appropriately for the occasion. Harry sighed, taking in a deep breath of the cool forest air. It still made his heart race in his chest to stand here.

“This is where Ron, Hermione, and I stayed when we were on the run during seventh year,” Harry replied.

Draco gasped, clasping his hand to his mouth. “Oh my gods, Harry, but why…”

“I wanted to give the place happy memories,” Harry said. “Some days the only thing that kept me going was the thought of coming back to you, of being able to hold you in my arms, and kiss you, and tell you how deeply I love you,” Harry said, with a shrug. “I know it’s silly, but I want this.” 

Draco shook his head, “No no, darling. It’s not. It makes perfect sense,” Draco sighed. He was still in awe of how easy it was for Harry to reveal so much of himself to Draco. How he could just be so open and let Draco in when Draco himself still struggled to let Harry in at the best of times. Especially when he needed him most. Harry  _knew_ of course. He  _always_ knew. But it didn’t make it any easier. He’d been seeing a mind healer since the end of the war and still, there were some things about the war, that Draco could barely talk about to himself, let alone to his soon-to-be husband. Harry never pressed him of course, he knew Draco would talk about it in his own time.

“I’m going to chalk your extra brattiness up to the pregnancy. Unless there’s something else?”

Draco shook his head, he could hardly explain his attitude himself. He had been rather moody since the pregnancy, and much more needy than usual. Harry took his hand, kissing his knuckles and the two made their way further into the forest.

“It’s not much further,” Harry promised. Draco nodded. The trees cleared up ahead, and a little lake sat not far from where they now were. Harry stopped, and Draco stopped too, staring at his fiancé. Harry froze for a moment, looking as though he were in a trance. Draco squeezed his hand, and Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’m gonna set up the tent,” he said. Draco nodded and looked around the bit of clearing. It was hard to believe that this had been where Harry had gone into hiding. Draco still wished he had gone with them, but Harry had been insistent. “Absolutely not.”

“But…” Draco had tried to argue.

“If I lose you, I don’t know what I’ll do,” Harry had said. “Go. Go to the Manor, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Draco still had nightmares about those days. Especially the day Harry had been brought to the Manor, it had taken everything in him not to cry then and there. Only his years of pureblood training and Slytherin sense of self-preservation had allowed him to bottle up that fear until he was alone.

Draco swallowed shaking his head, and made his way towards the lake, stripping off his clothes as he went.  _He and Harry needed this vacation_ , he thought, making his way towards the no doubt still ice cold water. His toes burned as they touched the edge of the freezing cold shore. Draco could feel Harry’s eyes burning into his flesh. Teasing him. Draco shivered. Harry growled, and stalked over to him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry demanded.

“Going for a swim,” Draco replied, now in the water up to his knees. The cold water singed at his flesh. Harry scooped him up into his arms and carried him over his shoulder back to the tent.

“You’re determined to drive me mad today aren’t you?” Harry asked, laying Draco down on the bed, and crawling on top of him.

Draco huffed, “It’s just a lake,” he said.

Harry eyed him, pushing Draco’s hair out of his face, “A lake I nearly drowned in,” Harry replied. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Oh, I didn’t…” he had really put his foot in it this time, he thought with a sigh.

Harry shook his head, petting Draco’s hair, and kissed his lips, softly. “It’s okay love. I know.” Harry deepened the kiss. “Gods I love you, you know that baby?” Draco nodded. “Even when you’re a brat, you’re still my love.” Draco couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Now then, despite your behavior earlier, Daddy’s feeling generous, so open up, kitten,” he said. Draco opened his mouth and Harry slipped two fingers between his lips. Draco sucked Harry’s fingers greedily. “That’s a boy,” he purred nipping at Draco’s throat. “And where shall I put these, hmm?”

“In my arse,” Draco said around Harry’s fingers.

“Good boys don’t talk with their mouths full,” Harry said, moving onto his back, pulling Draco onto his chest. Draco gasped.

“S-sorry Daddy,” Draco said as soon as Harry removed the fingers from his mouth. Harry gave him a spank anyway, sliding his wet fingers over Draco’s entrance.

“Such an eager boy aren’t you?” Harry asked, teasing Draco’s hole. Draco nodded. “Tell me what you want, baby boy,” Harry said and curled his fingers inside the blond, hitting his prostate. Draco groaned.

“Nnngh, please Daddy. Fuck me. Please, please,  _please,”_ he begged. 

Harry grinned, “Mmm, I love when you beg for me baby,” Harry waved his hand over Draco’s arse, slicking his hole with lube, and pulled his own cock out through his zipper, sliding himself deep inside him. “Ride Daddy’s cock kitten,” he commanded. Draco moaned and did as he was told, fucking himself on Harry’s hard, thick cock. Draco screamed.

“Oh gods, yes, nnngh, Daddy,” he whined.

Harry growled, gripping Draco’s hips hard, thrusting up into him with all that he had. “Such a beautiful boy,” Harry said, pulling Draco down for another kiss. Draco whined, riding Harry’s cock.

“Yes, yes, Daddy, p-please. I’m so c-close,” he whimpered.

Harry chuckled, “Already kitten?” Draco pouted his lower lip, “Now, now, none of that face kitten, Daddy’s only teasing,” Harry purred pressing their lips together. “There’s nothing more sexy to me than you coming from my cock baby.”

Draco whined, “Mmm. P-please, can I come?”

“Of course baby,” Harry purred, making sure to slam into his prostate each time. Draco screamed, coming hard across Harry’s still clothed chest. Harry growled. “Such a good boy,” Harry purred. Draco sighed, collapsing on Harry’s chest. Harry rubbed his back, fucking him slowly. “So beautiful,” Harry said with a sigh. Draco whined. “Sensitive?” Draco nodded and Harry smiled, kissing his forehead, and rubbed his shoulders holding him tight. “You wanna sleep before we go another round?” Draco nodded and yawned. “Alright love,” Harry held him close as Draco fell asleep on his chest.


End file.
